


tastes like peaches

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Corruption Kink, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: chenle is jaehyun's adorable step brother, and jaehyun with his friend johnny can't resist the temptation to corrupt this cute boy
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Zhong Chen Le, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Zhong Chen Le, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 24
Kudos: 251





	tastes like peaches

****"johnny-hyung!" they hear a joyful high-pitched shout coming from the end of the hall, and the next moment chenle runs up to johnny, jumps on him and wraps his limbs around his body. "i missed you so much!"

"oh-oh, easy, baby", johnny laughs, catching the small boy into his arms and spinning him round. his cold cheek presses to the warmth of chenle's face, and the boy shivers with a chuckle.

"hyung, you’re cold!"

"yeah, it's cold outside", jaehyun says and hangs up their coats. "don’t you want to say hello to me?" he asks chenle and pouts playfully.

"come closer, then", chenle giggles when jaehyun approaches them and kisses him lightly on the cheek. "hi, jaehyun-hyung".

"that's better", jaehyun smiles, content. "come into the living room", he says, and johnny, still carrying giggling chenle, goes further and lands on the sofa while jaehyun makes his way to the kitchen to get some hot tea.

"i haven’t seen you for the whole month!" chenle complains and settles comfortably on johnny's laps.

"sorry, babe, i missed you too", johnny says, ruffling chenle's hair.

"are you going to study with jaehyun-hyung tonight?" 

"yeah, we have a project to finish, so we'll be quite busy", chenle pouts at that and fidgets on his place.

"and i wanted-"

"lele, can you get us some cookies? i forgot to bring them, sorry", jaehyun interrupts him with a smile, walking into the living room and placing three cups of hot tea on the coffee table.

chenle reluctantly leaves his hyung’s comfortable laps and goes to the kitchen.

johnny sighs with relief.

"thanks, i almost got a hard-on."

"yeah, i guessed so", jaehyun chuckles and sits down beside him. "so, ready for the big night?"

johnny takes a hot cup in his hands, makes a sip and closes his eyes.

"the mere thought of it makes me dizzy."

"why do you feel dizzy, hyung?" chenle enters with a plate of cookies and gives johnny a worried look.

"the project is very difficult”, jaehyun answers instead of him, saving johnny the trouble of explanation, “so we’d better get to it now."

they get up, take one cookie each and head out of the room, leaving chenle alone.

***

"i can’t wait anymore", johnny complains and drops onto the bed. 

"he’ll come any minute now, it's been almost two hours, and you know how clingy he is", jaehyun reassures him, although he's also tired of sitting on that goddamn chair.

as soon as he's said that, they hear a knock on the door. they shoot each other fast looks, jaehyun tosses johnny a book, grabs a random notebook for himself to appear busy with studying, and answers.

"yes?"

"may i come in?" a soft voice mutters from behind the door.

"sure, lele", jaehyun says clearing his throat.

when chenle steps in, timidly, johnny is half-lying on the bed, leaning his back to the headboard and reading, and jaehyun is sitting at the desk, turning to greet the boy. 

"what is it, baby?" he reaches his arm, when chenle comes closer, and jaehyun takes his soft palm in his while chenle stares at the floor. 

"i-i… i just- you're so busy, and we- didn't have a chance to spend time together… a-and i feel lonely and i want cuddles", he mumbles and bites his lip, looking at them with his big eyes. 

johnny and jaehyun exchange glances again.

"come here, lele", johnny says, putting away his book and patting his laps.

chenle's face brightens and he straddles johnny immediately, snuggling his small body to johnny's wide chest who hugs him and strokes his back.

"i love you so much, hyung, you're always so kind and nice to me", chenle says burying nuzzling his face against johnny's neck.

"yeah? why don't you show me how much you love me then?" johnny says and chenle looks him straight in the eyes, confused. johnny points his finger to his cheek, and chenle grins and leans over to give him a peck. but johnny just pouts, placing his hands on chenle's waist.

"and that's it?" 

"hyung, you're like a child!" chenle giggles, but johnny pouts even more. 

"you said you loved me!"

"okay-okay", chenle gives in with a smile. he cups johnny's face and kisses him on his left cheek, his right cheek, and then, after a second of hesitation, places a short peck on his lips.

johnny smiles at him, feeling the warmth of his palms, and asks, 

"can i get some more of that?"

chenle looks at him shyly, but johnny-hyung doesn't seem to be worrying about anything, so it must be okay, right? so he leans over again and presses his lips to johnny's for a bit longer. when he pulls away, johnny smiles at him softly and slowly strokes his sides. chenle presses his mouth to him once more, this time more confidently. johnny parts his lips and pulls him in a soft kiss, and chenle just breathes out noisily and presses closer to his hyung’s body.

johnny moves his lips carefully so as not to scare the boy, feeling the tight grip on his shoulders as he moves his hands down to chenle's ass cheeks to squeeze them slightly. chenle lets out a small surprised moan and rolls his hips, when jaehyun lets out an exaggerated cough.

chenle almost jumps away from johnny, his face heated and eyes shimmering, and he somehow feels guilty as he turns his gaze to jaehyun to see him sitting with an offended expression, arms crossed.

"and me? don't you love me too, lele?" he asks almost whiny.

"h-hyung i... of course i love you too!" chenle stammers out. 

"then why don't you show your love to jaehyun-hyung like you showed it to me?" johnny says and strokes chenle's cheek. 

the boy hesitates a moment but then reaches his hand to jaehyun, who gets up from the chair and sits down on the edge of the bed. he takes chenle's hand, and the boy leans over to kiss him in the mouth, their kiss being faster but still very delicate and gentle.

"open your mouth, lele", jaehyun asks, and when he connects their mouths again, jaehyun slides his tongue inside, making the kiss wet and not so innocent.

chenle moans involuntarily, dissatisfied, when jaehyun breaks the kiss and thumbs over his cheeks while the boy is looking at him, panting. he suddenly feels his blood rushing to his face, and all his body feels burning.

"i'm hot, hyung", chenle whispers and johnny instantly slides his hands under his t-shirt.

"let johnny-hyung take it off", jaehyun answers and after chenle nods, johnny tugs his t-shirt over his head, and chenle shivers, feeling vulnerably naked. 

"baby, what's wrong?" jaehyun asks cautiously, trying to catch chenle's look.

"i'm… just..." chenle mutters and crosses his arms as if making an attempt to hide.

"are you afraid of us?" johnny says taking chenle's hand and squeezing it.

chenle just shakes his head violently and shuts his eyes.

"we love you, lele", jaehyun strokes his hair and presses a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"yes, lele, we love you, so much", johnny adds, and when chenle looks at him, johnny smiles and kisses his other cheek. and that is all chenle needs.

"will you let us love you, lele?" johnny asks in a whisper, and when chenle breathes out a short ‘yes’, johnny attacks him with an open-mouthed kiss, finally kissing the boy the way he always wanted to, his hand angling chenle's head so that he could thrust his tongue into the boy’s wet, sweet mouth. chenle whines and then feels another pair of lips sucking on his neck, and he whines louder, melting under these hot touches.

they pull away from the boy simultaneously to take off their own shirts, and chenle blushes at the sight of the two trained bodies. 

"jaehyun, switch places with me", johnny says and they quickly reposition chenle, who lets out a surprised sound. now chenle is sitting, pressing his back onto jaehyun's bare chest, and johnny is hovering above him. he kisses chenle once again and starts trailing his wet lips down his neck, nosing on his collar bones, and when he licks his nipples, chenle whimpers and shifts, causing friction to jaehyun's cock, which is now pressed hard to his lower back.

"will you let johnny-hyung undress you?" jaehyun whispers hot in his ear.

chenle pants, his chest rises with every inhale, and at first he doesn't get the question because jaehyun is dragging his fingertips over his body, biting on the earlobe, while johnny is kissing his way down to his sweatpants, licking his skin right above them. everything feels so unfamiliar yet good, that chenle just whines, quietly and so, so cutely.

"i think it's a yes", jaehyun chuckles, and johnny strips chenle naked and strokes his legs up his thighs.

"spread your legs for me, baby", johnny asks softly, and when chenle complies, he leans in between to press a kiss dangerously close to his hard cock. the scent of the boy's skin makes his head spin.

"god, he smells like peaches", johnny groans, feeling his own arousal pressing unbearably tight in his pants.

he bends over chenle's cock and licks a wide wet stripe from the base till the very tip. a shiver runs down chenle's body, and jaehyun takes his hand and interlaces their fingers.

"lele, johnny-hyung is going to make you feel good. right, johnny?"

"yes, baby, but if you don't like it, just tell me, and i’ll stop right away, okay?" johnny adds looking in chenle's half-lidded eyes, searching for any signs of discomfort, but the boy just reaches his hand and cards his fingers through johnny's hair.

"i-i want hyung to make me feel good", he says shyly, red coloring his cheeks.

"god", johnny moans in a low voice and quickly reaches his hand to the bag near the bed. after he takes out a bottle of lube, he hastily coats his finger in it and presses it to chenle's hole. the boy flinches, unable to suppress a small whimper.

"shh, it's okay, baby, he'll go slowly", jaehyun whispers and leaves tender kisses on his neck, while johnny is swirling his finger around the rim. as he pushes inside, chenle takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes, hands grabbing the sheets. 

"hyung, it feels weird", he whimpers, looking at johnny with anxious eyes. 

"i promised i’d make you feel good, didn't i? do you trust me, baby?" johnny strokes his thigh with his other hand, and after chenle nods, he starts moving his finger inside, stretching the tight walls. he reaches chenle's prostate, and when he presses his fingertip onto it, chenle twitches and cries loudly as johnny continues to rub it, making the boy squirm. he adds the second finger, caressing chenle’s sensitive spot like that, and the boy’s cock starts leaking, 

"just look at this," jaehyun chuckles softly and presses his lips to chenle's temple. "you like what johnny-hyung is doing to you."

but chenle can't answer, able only to moan, feeling two long fingers open him wide and hit the bundle of nerves inside of him with every move. 

"hyung, hyung..." he mumbles indistinctly, staring at johnny as the older adds the third finger, and chenle arches his back a bit.

"i'm gonna cum in my pants", jaehyun says through gritted teeth: chenle is constantly shifting under their hands, rubbing against jaehyun's cock, and it feels like a real _torture_.

"no need to hurry", johnny chuckles, still moving his fingers inside chenle's hole, spreading them a little to open chenle’s walls as wide as possible without causing him much pain.

when he finally pulls his fingers out, chenle whines at the feeling of cold air brushing against his fluttering hole, as johnny takes a few seconds to appreciate the sight. he then rushes to take off his clothes completely, and chenle gulps as he looks at johnny's big hard cock.

johnny hooks him under the knees and drags him closer, but when he lines up his cock to his small ass, he looks up at jaehyun with a worried face.

"he's too tight, i’ll tear him apart", he says hesitating, but jaehyun takes chenle's cock in his hands and starts jerking him off in a teasingly slow pace, smearing the leaking precum along his shaft.

"lele, do you want johnny-hyung to tear you apart?" he asks in a low voice which sends shiver down chenle's spine. "do you want hyung to fill your ass with his big cock?"

johnny's eyes widen at these words, but chenle is so needy right now, he’s _desperate_ for his hyung, so he frantically nods his head with a pleading look.

"y-yes, yes, please hyung..." he whimpers as jaehyun speeds up his hand and says to johnny a satisfied ‘you heard him’.

johnny presses the tip of his cock to chenle's hole and then leans to kiss the boy in the lips while slowly pushing in. chenle digs his nails in his shoulders, and when johnny is fully inside, chenle pulls away, breathing fast, his mouth wide open, heart pounding in his chest. he feels so strange but good, and the mix of emotions makes his vision go blured. 

"you're doing good, lele, you're doing so good for your hyungs", jaehyun whispers, still stroking his cock, as johnny starts thrusting shallowly, groaning at the feeling of soft walls wrapping around his length. 

"fuck, he clenches so tightly i can't move", johnny says through gritted teeth. "baby, i need you to relax", he says patiently and brushes his palms over chenle's tensed thighs. chenle lets out a few shaky breaths, and his body gradually goes pliant under johnny’s hands. 

"that's our good boy", he says and gives him a short kiss. he then rolls his hips, and chenle's soft whimpers become louder with every deep thrust in his tight ass.

when johnny's cock finds the right angle and hits his prostate, chenle starts writhing on the bed trying to get more of that pleasant feeling, and jaehyun wails.

“i can't wait anymore, i'm gonna burst”, he says and lifts up a bit. “c’mon, let's turn him over.”

chenle looks at them with a question in his eyes as johnny leaves him, and then lets out a cracked cry when they easily reposition his small body, so he’s standing on his fours, pressing his trembling hands onto the mattress as jaehyun undresses in a second so that they all are naked now.

“i want to use your mouth, baby, okay?” jaehyun asks gently, and when johnny slowly pushes his dick back in chenle’s ass, his mouth drops open in a sweet whimper and jaehyun slides his hard leaking cock between his lips.

“holy fuck”, he groans in relief and pushes further in chenle’s wet soft heat. “yes, baby, suck it like that, such an obedient little slut for your hyungs”, jaehyun coos at him with a smile, and chenle sobs around his cock and shuts his eyes, embarrassed.

“lele, you're so pretty like that. you love it when your holes are filled with big cocks, don't you?” 

jaehyun asks and pulls chenle's head off his dick to see the boy's hazed eyes.

“y-yes, feels good- _ah_ \- love it - _ngh_ \- so m-much...” chenle stutters out breathily, and jaehyun kisses him in the lips and then pushes his head back to his cock bucking his hips up to fuck into chenle's throat, making the boy whimper and gag, as he can't help but drool around the thick length, tears spilling down his cheeks.

“your little brother is taking us so well, isn't he,” johnny says to jaehyun with a smile while pounding chenle’s ass with fast deep thrusts, leaving wide red marks of his fingers on the white tender skin. jaehyun just smiles back and turns his gaze to a choking chenle, who’s torn between their two dicks but still tries to swallow his length fully in his mouth and gags every time, his eyelashes wet and lips swollen. jaehyun admires the view and strokes chenle’s sweaty hair.

“i’m gonna cum”, he breathes out, pressing chenle’s head down on his dick, and then shuts his eyes and spills in chenle’s mouth. the boy coughs, cum drips from his mouth mixing with his spit, and jaehyun leans over and licks it off clean. 

“you did so well, baby, you're such a good boy, always so good to your hyung..."

chenle sobs and looks at him with teary eyes, shaking from johnny’s thrusts. 

“hyung, hyung…” chenle exhales and bites his lips, an unfamiliar pressure forming in his stomach, so good but scary, and he looks up at jaehyun with begging eyes. jaehyun shoots a glance to johnny, who has taken chenle’s cock in his hand and now is jerking him off rough and fast, and he gets it.

“it’s okay, lele, you deserve it. let go baby, and cum for your hyungs, we want to see our pretty baby cum”, jaehyun says with a smile and thumbs over chenle’s tear-stained cheeks.

chenle sobs, lowers his head and shivers with his whole body before shooting his cum in johnny’s firm grip. his hands give up, and he drops his head on jaehyun’s thigh, breathing heavily, his eyes closed. his ass sores now and he whimpers quietly while johnny’s still fucking into his sensitive hole.

“i’m close, baby, i’m close”, johnny pants, makes the last hard thrust and cums in chenle’s ass, filling him so much his load starts flowing down the smooth thighs. he lets out a long groan at the sight of the whit liquid dripping out of a fucked open hole as he pulls out.

  
“you should see _this_ ”, he tells jaehyun, spreading chenle’s ass cheeks so his cum floods out, making chenle whimper in a low voice.

  
“next time”, jaehyun chuckles while brushing chenle’s sweaty hair off the boy’s forehead. “you're such a good boy, lele, we love you so much. you're our precious baby boy, one and only”.

chenle feels so warm, and he wants to answer, but he can only fall down on the bed and close his eyes, swimming in the waves of fading pleasure. johnny leans over and kisses him in the lips, and chenle wraps his weak arms around him and answers lazily.

  
“do you still feel lonely?” johnny asks breaking the kiss, and chenle opens his eyes and just shakes his head, smiling, too tired to say anything. “that’s our good boy”, johnny smiles back and pecks him in the cheek before getting up. 

“c’mon, baby, we need to take a shower”, jaehyun says, but chenle whines. “i know you're tired, just let johnny-hyung carry you, okay?"

chenle sighs and reaches his hands out to johnny, who bends over and takes the small boy into his arms in a bridal style. for a moment jaehyun stares at them with a strange look, and johnny raises his eyebrow.

“what?”

“nothing”, jaehyun mumbles, feeling heat covering his cheeks. “i just thought my heart was going to melt”, he says and shakes his head as if to get rid of an illusion.

“well, mine melted the first day i saw our precious boy”, johnny answers and presses an almost sleepy chenle closer to his chest. jaehyun smiles silently and stands up next to them.

“we do love you, lele”, johnny whispers, while jaehyun lands a soft kiss to chenle’s cheek. chenle snuggles into a warm body and drops his head onto johnny’s shoulder, finally feeling loved and cherished the way he always wanted to.

  
  



End file.
